Coffee Shop Romance
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de JimMoriarty'sGirl] Deux personnes qui sont peu susceptible de se rencontrer. Que se passe-t-il lorsque leurs chemins se croisent ? Mollcroft.
1. 1 Chance Meeting

**Hi guys !**

 **Me revoilà avec** **une traduction de la fiction de JimMoriarty'sGirl.** **Je suis très heureuse de traduire cette fiction qui est vraiment trop mignonne. Pour ceux qui débarque autant vous dire que je suis une grosse fan de Sherlock mais surtout de Mark Gatiss. J'ai découvert les fictions anglaises sur Mycroft et Molly il y a peu de temps mais ce n'est pas un couple qu'on a l'habitude de voir dans les fictions françaises... Alors Tada ! Me voilà !**

 **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas et que je la traduis avec l'accord de l'auteur américaine JimMoriarty'sGirl.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas de traduction mot à mot parce qu'entre nous si je le faisais ça ne voudrait plus rien dire. Je vais donc égoïstement me permettre d'éviter les répétitions.**

 **Ceci est une fiction dite Mollcroft qui sera postée sur et Wattpad**

 **Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;)**

 **Merci d'avance de lire et de suivre cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des petits votes pour me dire si la traduction vous convient (ou non).**

 **Bisous & Enjoy xx**

 **S.**

 **################**

Molly préparait avec empressement son sac pour la journée. Elle avait d'agréables projets pour la soirée. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec Matthew du département de radiologie.

Molly fit son chemin jusqu'au bistro et prit une table. Après avoir attendu près d'une heure, elle arriva à la conclusion que Matthew ne viendrait pas. Déçue et emmitouflée dans son manteau, elle prit le chemin du retour jusqu'à son appartement. Elle aurait pris un taxi si elle avait eu de l'argent liquide **.** Une voiture noire s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

\- Docteur Hooper, personne ne vous a dit que c'était dangereux de marcher seule la nuit ?

\- Mr. Holmes, quelle surprise, dit Molly.

\- Mycroft, s'il vous plait. Permettez -moi de vous reconduire chez vous, dit l'ainé des frères Holmes.

\- Je ne veux pas être un ennui pour vous, protesta Molly.

\- J'insiste. Il fait un peu froid dehors, dit Mycroft.

\- Très bien. Elle monta dans la voiture. Merci, Mycroft.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Mycroft. Je voudrais sincèrement vous remercier d'avoir aidé mon frère dans sa fausse mort.

\- Ce n'était pas un problème. Il fallait le faire, dit Molly.

\- Vous êtes trop modeste, répondit Mycroft. Vous avez risqué votre job pour mon frère.

\- Les gens font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour aider leurs amis. Vous avez sûrement fait des choses étranges pour vos amis, expliqua Molly.

\- Docteur Hooper, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire des amis.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'un homme de votre position n'a pas d'amis ? Demanda Molly surprise.

\- Est-ce choquant ? Demanda Mycroft.

\- Un peu. Je veux dire, on entend parler de toutes ces soirées chics et ça fait penser que vous avez une abondance d'amis, répondit Molly.

\- Je me suis fait attribuer le nom de L'Homme de Glace parce que je n'ai pas d'amis, dit Mycroft.

\- Eh bien je suis prête à être votre ami si vous voulez. C'est mon numéro. Molly le griffonna. Fais-moi savoir si tu veux prendre un café ou quelque chose. La voiture arriva à un stop. On dirait que j'y suis. Merci pour le voyage, Mycroft.

\- Bonne soirée, Docteur Hooper, dit Mycroft.

Molly sortit de la voiture.

 **#############**

 **Coucou tout le monde ! Décidément Mycroft et les amis ce n'est pas trop ça. Heureusement que Molly est dans le coin.**

 **Pour le passage du « vous » au « tu » s'est toujours compliqué alors je vais essayer de faire le changement pour que ce soit crédible.**


	2. 2 The Start

Mycroft s'assit encore sous le choc de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Le Docteur Molly Hooper était une femme très intrigante. Il regarda le numéro de téléphone dans sa main.

Molly entra dans son appartement et fut accueillie par son chat Toby. Elle avait l'impression que Mycroft n'accepterait pas son offre mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Quelqu'un avait besoin de faire fondre l'Homme de Glace.

Le matin suivant, Mycroft était assis dans son bureau au Diogène Club. Il retournait la carte avec le numéro de téléphone de Molly dans ses doigts. Elle avait été d'une agréable compagnie la nuit dernière.

\- Permission de donner un conseil, Monsieur ? Demanda Anthea.

\- Juste cette fois Anthea, répondit Mycroft.

\- Appelez-la. Elle est très intéressante pour vous, dit Anthea.

Elle commença à quitter le bureau.

Molly venait juste de terminer sa seconde autopsie du matin quand son téléphone sonna. Elle enleva ses gants dans un claquement et attrapa son téléphone. L'appel était anonyme.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Ah Docteur Hooper, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

\- Mycroft, je vais bien. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

\- Je me demandais si vous seriez intéressée de me rencontrer pour un café en bas de la rue.

\- Bien sûr. Je peux être là dans dix minutes, dit Molly, déconcertée par l'offre.

\- Dix minutes alors. D'ici là, Miss Hooper.

Mycroft raccrocha.

Molly se dépêcha avec son dossier et marcha jusqu'au café. Quand elle entra, elle trouva Mycroft à une table à l'arrière du café.

\- Miss Hooper, ravie de vous voir, l'accueillit Mycroft.

\- Bonjour Mycroft et appelle-moi Molly.

Elle s'assit en face de lui.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de commander ton café. Crème et deux sucres, dit Mycroft.

\- Merci. C'est parfait, répondit Molly.

\- Molly, j'ai décidé d'essayer d'être ton ami. J'aurai peut-être besoin de tes conseils dans ce domaine, dit Mycroft.

\- Oh, bien sûr. D'abord, on veut apprendre à se connaitre. Ce qu'on aime et ce qu'on n'aime pas, les préférences, les passe-temps, tu sais, expliqua Molly. Je commence. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Rouge. Toi ?

\- Vert, dit Molly.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda Mycroft.

\- Trente-deux. Et toi ?

\- Trente-neuf, répondit Mycroft. Quel est ton nom complet ?

\- Molly Elizabeth Hooper. Toi?

\- Mycroft James Holmes.

\- Tu vois, c'est assez facile d'apprendre à se connaitre, dit Molly.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment de ce qu'ils aimaient et de ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

\- Molly, j'ai une soirée mondaine à laquelle je dois assister et j'ai besoin d'une équipière. Serais-tu intéressée ? S'enquit Mycroft.

\- Moi ? Tu es sûr ? Demanda Molly sous le choc.

\- Quasiment certain. Anthea t'aidera à te préparer et je passerai te prendre à cinq heures, répondit Mycroft.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Molly.

\- Ok. Je viendrai.

\- Bien. Mycroft regarda sa montre. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre dans une heure et demie. Je dois y aller.

\- Très bien. Au revoir Mycroft Holmes.

\- Au revoir, Molly Hooper.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Premier café, première vraie discussion. Mycroft s'en sort plutôt bien et il a décroché un second rencard ^^.**


	3. 3 An Evening Out

Tout ce à quoi Mycroft pouvait penser c'était à la façon dont ce sourire rehaussait les magnifiques traits de Molly. Sherlock avait tort au sujet de cette pathologiste. Il n'y avait rien d'ordinaire chez elle.

Molly était assisse sur son canapé quand le coup retentit. Elle répondit à la porte et trouva Anthea devant.

\- Je suis là pour vous aider à vous préparer pour la soirée de ce soir, dit Anthea.

\- Ok. Entrez.

Molly la laissa entrer.

Elle donna à Molly une robe et une boite à chaussures.

\- Mettez ça. Je vais m'occuper de vos cheveux et du maquillage, expliqua Anthea.

Molly entra dans sa chambre et regarda la robe. C'était une robe en soie verte avec un nœud dans le dos. Elle était magnifique. Elle mit la robe et les chaussures. Elles étaient argentées et avaient les plus hauts talons qu'elle n'avait jamais portés.

Anthea coiffa les cheveux de Molly en un chignon élaboré avec deux mèches encadrant son visage. Son maquillage était léger et Molly lui en fut reconnaissante.

Mycroft arriva à l'heure. Molly ouvrit la porte et sortit.

\- Tu es ravissante **,** dit Mycroft.

\- Merci, répondit Molly. Ce sont les talons les plus hauts que j'ai portés, je pourrais tomber.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, lui assura Mycroft et il la guida vers la voiture.

\- Alors, où allons-nous exactement ? S'enquit Molly.

\- Un diner avec l'Ambassadeur Français. Tu t'en sortiras très bien, dit-il.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand manoir **.** Mycroft sortit du véhicule suivi de Molly. Sa robe s'accrocha à un de ses talons et elle tomba presque, mais Mycroft la rattrapa par la taille.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, dit Mycroft.

Il la guida à l'intérieur. Un homme à l'air très important s'approcha d'eux.

\- Mr Holmes comme c'est charmant à vous de vous joindre à nous ce soir, dit-il.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Ravi d'être ici.

Mycroft fit une grimace que seul Molly put voir. Elle gloussa.

\- Qui est votre cavalière ? Demanda l'Ambassadeur.

\- Voici le Docteur Molly Hooper, une amie à moi.

\- Docteur Hooper, c'est un plaisir. Il embrassa sa main. Je dois aller parler au premier Ministre. Amusez-vous bien.

\- Voudrais-tu danser ? Demanda Mycroft.

\- Bien sûr. Je- Je suppose, dit Molly avec une pointe d'incertitude.

Mycroft prit les mains de Molly et ils débutèrent une valse lente.

\- Ait confiance. Tu connais bien les pas, l'encouragea Mycroft. C'est très bien.

Elle commença à danser parfaitement.

\- Puis-je vous interrompre ? Demanda une familière voix de baryton.

\- Sherlock ? S'enquit Molly.

\- Ouai, dit-il.

\- Je suppose que tu peux, dit Mycroft.

Molly et Sherlock continuèrent de danser.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis sur une affaire. C'est moi qui devrais demander pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je suis avec ton frère, dit Molly.

\- T'a-t-il kidnappé ? Je m'excuse sincèrement, se moqua Sherlock.

\- Non. Il m'a invité, répondit Molly.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais il essaye d'être mon ami, répondit Molly.

\- Mycroft n'a pas d'amis, se moqua Sherlock.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit mais rappelle-toi que tu disais la même chose. Regarde- toi maintenant, tu as un groupe d'amis.

Molly sourit.

\- _Touché_ mais Mycroft n'est pas appelé l'Homme de Glace pour rien.

L'homme en question s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je croyais que tu avais une affaire à résoudre. Je reprends Miss Hooper maintenant, dit Mycroft.

\- Bien. Molly, je te verrai plus tard.

Sherlock partit.

\- T'a-t-il dit quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Mycroft.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Molly.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la large table pour manger.

\- Mycroft, qui est la charmante jeune femme avec vous ? Demanda une femme.

\- Lady Anne, voici le Docteur Molly Hooper, la présenta Mycroft.

\- Molly est un si joli prénom, dit Lady Anne. Et puis- je vous dire que vous êtes absolument époustouflante ma chère.

\- Merci, dit Molly, en rougissant de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Le repas se déroula rapidement. Pendant tout ce temps Molly fut rayonnante. Mycroft songea qu'elle s'intégrait parfaitement. Il aimait le sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle interagissait avec tout le monde. Elle fut gênée jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture à la fin de la soirée.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée, Molly ? S'enquit Mycroft.

\- Oui. C'était agréable. Je pensais que je serais timide mais je ne l'étais pas. Oh, je divague. Je suis tellement désolée.

Molly rougit. Mycroft aimait la voir comme ça.

\- C'est bien, dit-il.

\- Mais je me suis vraiment amusée.

\- Bien.

La voiture ralentit quand elle atteignit l'appartement de Molly.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagné ce soir, dit Mycroft.

\- Merci de m'avoir invitée, répondit Molly.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la voiture.

La main de Mycroft se posa à l'endroit où Molly l'avait embrassé. Ses lèvres avaient été tellement douces.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **-^- On a perdu Mycroft... Et notre détective consultant préféré a décidé de mettre le nez dans les affaires de son frère. Mycroft et Molly ne sont pas près d'être tranquilles.**


	4. 4 A Daily Schedule

La réalité n'avait pas frappé Molly jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'intérieur de son appartement.

\- J'ai embrassé Mycroft Holmes sur la joue.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Ils étaient juste amis. Molly eut peur d'avoir mis en danger leur amitié. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son téléphone bipa pour un message.

Café demain ? - MH

Molly poussa un soupir de soulagement, et avec un sourire, elle envoya sa réponse.

Bien sûr ! – MH

Elle mit son pyjama et alla au lit, heureuse.

Le jour suivant, Molly rencontra Mycroft pour un café et ils eurent une charmante conversation. Ils rirent des différentes histoires et prévirent de prendre un café tous les matins. Au fil des jours, Molly et Mycroft se rejoignirent à la même heure et à la même table. Molly aimait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et Mycroft aimait la nature simple de leur amitié.

Molly était très joyeuse quand elle entra dans la morgue ce qui rendit le plus jeune des frères Holmes curieux. Il devait découvrir pourquoi cette timide pathologiste était tellement heureuse. A ce moment précis, Sherlock Holmes décida de découvrir la raison du changement d'attitude de Molly Hooper.

\- Molly ?

\- Oui, Sherlock ? Demanda Molly.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse dernièrement ? Je sais que ce n'est pas Tim-

\- Tom, corrigea Molly.

\- Tom. Peu importe. Couteau à viande (1) n'est plus là, alors qui est-ce cette fois ? S'enquit Sherlock.

\- Je n'ai pas de petit-ami si c'est ce que tu demandes. Je me suis fait un ami que je vois pour le déjeuner dans dix minutes. Tu peux prendre soin de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ferme à clé quand tu as fini.

Molly lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr.

Sherlock fut étonné. Molly ne le laissait jamais fermer mais il n'a lait pas refuserait une telle opportunité.

\- Merci. Bye.

Molly partit et fit son chemin jusqu'au petit café où Mycroft l'attendait.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver, dit Mycroft.

\- Sherlock m'a interrogé, dit Molly.

\- Bien. Il est curieux, répondit Mycroft.

\- J'ai besoin de faire du chantage à Sherlock. A-t-il déjà fait quelque chose d'embarrassant ? Demanda Molly.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Il n'a pas toujours voulu être détective. Il voulait toujours enquêter mais il avait l'habitude de vouloir être pirate.

\- Vraiment ? Il était probablement un adorable petit pirate.

Molly sourit à l'image dans sa tête.

\- Si tu cherches à faire du chantage, j'ai la meilleure source. Voilà le numéro de ma mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait te rencontrer et partager des histoires sur Sherlock.

C'est pourquoi deux jours plus tard, Mrs. Holmes était à l'appartement de Molly avec des albums photos.

\- Et ça c'est Sherlock à son quatrième anniversaire. Nous lui avions offert un costume de pirate.

\- Il était adorable. Qui est ce bout de chou à l'arrière -plan ? Demanda Molly.

\- C'est Mycroft. Il avait onze ans, répondit Mrs. Holmes.

\- Il était tellement mignon, confia Molly.

\- Je te donnerai des copies. Ces garçons seront mortifiés quand ils verront ça, dit Mrs. Holmes.

\- J'en suis sûre. Ce serait encore plus surprenant que je les ai en ma possession, avoua Molly.

\- Mycroft semble plutôt détendu avec toi, ma chère. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait déjà eu un ami avant. Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il s'ouvre ?

\- Je lui ai offert de prendre un café s'il le voulait. Je ne l'ai pas forcé, répondit Molly.

Après que Mrs. Holmes soit partie, Mary Watson arriva avec bébé Louise.

\- Alors, j'ai entendu que tu prends tous les jours un café avec Mr. Gouvernement Britannique.

Mary sourit malicieusement.

\- Oui. C'est vrai, confirma Molly tout en berçant Louise sur ses genoux.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Demanda Mary.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Nous sommes juste amis. Mycroft et moi profitons de la compagnie de l'un et l'autre.

Molly rougit.

\- Tu en veux plus ? Demanda Mary.

\- Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas, soupira Molly.

\- Eh bien, tu devrais voir subtilement où il en est, expliqua Mary. Ne fuis pas et dis-le. Fais-lui faire le premier pas.

\- Oh parce que John a définitivement fait le premier pas, dit sarcastiquement Molly.

\- Je lui ai laissé penser que oui.

Mary fit un clin d'œil.

Pendant ce temps, au Diogène Club, Anthea était prête à donner quelques conseils à son patron.

\- Monsieur, permission de donner plus de conseils ? Demanda Anthea.

\- Je suppose que oui, dit Mycroft.

\- Il est clair que vous aimez le Docteur Hooper donc pourquoi ne pas lui demander de sortir diner ?

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu une experte en relations amoureuses ? S'enquit Mycroft en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai une vie en dehors du travail. Les filles aiment quand les mecs font le premier pas, répondit Anthea.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Mycroft.

\- Vous savez, invitez- la à sortir. Ne l'obligez pas à vous inviter. Et ne me tenez pas le discours sur les sentiments. J'ai déjà entendu ça avant. Essayez, c'est tout, expliqua Anthea.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as des suggestions, dit Mycroft.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur, sourit Anthea.

Molly venait de se coucher quand elle reçut un message.

 **Diner à 6h demain ? -MH**

Molly répondit tout excitée.

 **Bien sûr. Que devrais-je porter ? -MH**

 **Sois toi-même – MH**

Molly envoya rapidement un texto à Mary.

 **Ai été invité à diner par Mycroft – MH**

 **Mr. Gouvernement Britannique a fait le premier pas – MW**

 **Son nom est Mycroft si tu pouvais faire un effort pour le retenir- MH**

 **Il sera toujours Mr. Gouvernement Britannique pour moi – MW**

 **Peu importe. Faut que je dorme sur mes deux oreilles – MH**

 **Oh définitivement. Tu as besoin de tout le sommeil que tu peux avoir-MW**

 **Hey :( - MH**

 **Je plaisante, c'est tout. Je t'3 – MH**

 **3 moi aussi- MH**

Molly s'endormit satisfaite.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **(1) Dans la série (Saison 3, Episode 2) Tom parle d'un « dard fait de chair et de sang » je crois que le pauvre s'est perdu et nous avec alors j'ai décidé de réarranger l'expression.**

 **Soldat Anthea est toujours là pour donner de bons conseils et ça marche on dirait...**

 **Je trouve génial que Mommy Holmes rencontrer Molly. De bons rapports avec la belle famille en perspective ;D**


	5. 5 Date Night

Le jour suivant, rien ne pouvait gâcher la bonne humeur de Molly. Elle laissa même Sherlock être impoli. Mary vint à son appartement pour l'aider à se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

\- Je pense que le sweat rose avec un pantalon kaki est parfait Molly, dit Mary.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Molly incertaine.

\- Tu t'en sortiras bien, lui assura Mary.

\- Ok.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

\- On dirait qu'il est là. Je vais jouer le rôle du papa poule, Mary gagna la porte. Bonjour Mycroft. Molly arrive dans un instant.

Molly émergea de sa chambre cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda Mycroft.

\- Oui, répondit Molly.

\- Ok, règles fondamentales : pas de gestes sournois, monsieur, et ramenez -la à la maison à dix heures, dit Mary. Compris ?

\- Compris, répondit Mycroft.

\- Bien. Mary sourit gentiment. Amusez-vous bien les enfants.

Dès qu'ils partirent, Mycroft se tourna vers Molly.

\- C'est une femme étrange n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mycroft.

Molly rit.

\- Elle l'est mais j'ai appris à vivre avec.

Au restaurant, Mycroft raconta à Molly l'histoire de sa rencontre avec le Premier Ministre.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment dit ça ? Demanda Molly choquée.

\- Si. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, répondit Mycroft.

\- Cela prouve juste que personne n'est parfait, dit Molly.

\- Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Certaine personnes sont parfaites peut importe leurs défauts, dit Mycroft tout en regardant Molly.

Molly rougit.

\- Je crois que Sherlock devient suspicieux.

\- Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard.

\- A l'évidence, je veux dire, il ne serait pas Sherlock Holmes s'il ne l'était pas, accepta Molly.

Un serveur vint à la table.

\- J'ai la carte des vins pour votre plus grand bonheur.

\- Merci, dit Mycroft.

Molly leva les yeux vers le serveur.

\- Attend, je reconnaitrais ce faux accent français n'importe où, dit Molly. Sherlock, tu nous espionnes ?

\- Non. Je suis ici sur une affaire, répondit Sherlock.

\- Je trouve ça étrange que tu ais une affaire partout où nous sommes, dit Molly.

\- Pas au café où vous allez tous les jours, se défendit Sherlock.

\- Comment sais-tu pour le café ? Demanda Mycroft.

\- Eh bien- Sherlock plissa les yeux. Je vous déteste tous les deux.

Il partit en trombe.

\- Il me déteste jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à la morgue pour des morceaux de corps. Alors il m'adore, dit Molly.

\- Il me déteste jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille une faveur. Alors je suis son frère préféré, dit Mycroft.

Le retour à la voiture se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Tous les deux étaient légèrement ivres. La voiture se gara devant l'appartement de Molly. Mycroft se pencha et embrassa Molly sur les lèvres.

\- Au revoir, Molly Hooper, dit Mycroft.

\- Au revoir, Mycroft Holmes.

Molly ferma la porte de son appartement et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Mycroft l'avait embrassé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Elle mit ça sur le compte du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux un peu bourrés. Le problème fut qu'elle n'arrêta pas d'y penser.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **ça va vite entre ces deux-là mais... Sauf si Sherlock décide de mettre son nez dans les affaires de son frère et de sa pathologiste... Comme à son habitude ;D**


	6. 6 The Invitation

Mycroft se réveilla le matin et se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait embrassé Molly. Il espérait que, qui que soit Dieu, Molly lui parlerait encore.

Molly s'inquiétait pour la même chose donc elle texta Mycroft.

 **On va toujours prendre un café ? – MH**

Mycroft soupira de soulagement.

 **Oui – MH**

 **Bien. Je déteste y aller seule – MH**

 **Jamais- MH**

Molly rencontra Mycroft comme d'habitude mais ce matin ils se sentirent mal à l'aise.

Molly avait une idée en tête. « Demande lui pour le baiser ».

Mycroft se battait avec la petite voix dans sa tête. « Est-ce qu'elle se souvient du baiser ? Est-ce que je le veux ? »

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Molly.

\- Oui, répondit Mycroft.

Molly eut une idée. « Peut-être qu'il ne se rappelle pas du baiser. On peut juste laisser tomber. »

\- Je pars en voyage la semaine prochaine, dit Mycroft.

\- Oooo où vas-tu ? S'enquit Molly.

\- Paris. J'ai une conférence à laquelle je dois assister, répondit Mycroft.

\- Informations classées à discuter ?

Les yeux de Molly brillèrent d'amusement.

\- Bien sûr. C'est ce que je fais quand je ne débute pas une guerre quelque part, plaisanta Mycroft.

\- Sherlock dit toujours que ton travail est ennuyeux mais ça semble fascinant, dit Molly.

\- Sherlock pense que tout travail qui n'est pas le sien est sans intérêt et ennuyeux, répondit Mycroft.

Le téléphone de Molly sonna.

\- En parlant du loup. Molly sourit et répondit au téléphone. Bonjour ?

\- Molly, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin d'aller au labo et ces idiots incompétents ne veulent pas me laisser entrer, se plaignit Sherlock.

\- Tu sais exactement où je suis. Je ne vais pas écourter mon café pour te donner ce que tu veux. Je serai là quand j'aurai fini, dit Molly.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un foie et d'un rein. Je peux faire un aller -retour en cinq minutes, plaida Sherlock.

\- Tu peux attendre. Tu m'interromps au milieu de ma conversation avec Mycroft. Comme je le disais, je serais avec toi rapidement.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut maintenant ? S'enquit Mycroft.

\- Un foie et un rein. C'est non-stop avec lui. J'ai besoin d'une pause. C'est toujours, « Molly, j'ai besoin de ça » et « J'ai besoin que tu ouvres le labo pour moi à deux heures du matin parce que je m'ennuie ». C'est fatiguant, soupira Molly.

\- Maman a essayé de lui enseigner les bonnes manières, mais ses efforts ont été vains, dit Mycroft.

\- Je lui apprendrai. Voyons voir s'il aime les restrictions d'accès au labo, dit Molly.

Les deux se séparèrent pour regagner leurs jobs respectifs.

\- Sherlock, j'ai ton foie et ton rein. Maintenant, nous devons avoir une conversation concernant tes heures de labo. Je fais des nuits blanches pour toi. Pour les deux prochaines semaines je restreins ton accès au labo, expliqua Molly.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'une pause Sherlock, répondit Molly.

Sherlock quitta la morgue et texta Mycroft.

 **Ta petite amie a restreint mes heures – SH**

 **Premièrement, elle n'est pas ma petite-amie et deuxièmement, bon pour elle. – MH**

 **Elle est ta petite amie, et en quoi c'est bon pour elle ? – SH**

 **Parce qu'elle a besoin d'une pause- MH**

La journée de Molly avait agréablement commencé jusqu'à ce que deux enfants soient apportés à la morgue. Elle détestait quand un enfant lui était apporté. Quand elle rentra à la maison, elle s'assit sur le canapé dans son pyjama canard et son débardeur bleu. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon désordonné. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

Un regard à travers le judas fut assez pour que Molly soit mortifié. Mycroft se tenait là dehors. Elle ouvrit quand même la porte.

\- A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? Demanda Molly.

\- J'étais en train de réfléchir, commença Mycroft.

\- Dangereux, se moqua Molly.

\- Haha. Je sais que tu as besoin d'une pause donc je me demandais si tu voudrais venir avec moi à Paris.

\- Es-tu sérieux ? Demanda Molly.

\- Complètement sérieux, répondit Mycroft.

Molly sourit joyeusement.

\- J'adorerai. Sherlock ne nous suivra pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Probablement pas, mais on ne sait jamais. Donc, c'est un oui ?

\- Oui ! Cria Molly. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Merci.

\- Tu es la bienvenue. Je te verrai demain au café, dit Mycroft.

\- D'accord, dit Molly.

Mycroft se tourna pour partir mais il regarda Molly.

\- Au fait, tu es belle en canard.

Molly rougit et appela Mary.

\- Je vais à Paris avec Mycroft !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est incroyable ! Cria Mary.

\- Je sais !

\- Mr. Gouvernement Britannique t'emmène dans la ville de l'amoooooooour, dit Mary.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Il sait que j'ai besoin d'une pause donc il m'emmène. Il sera occupé par son travail de toute façon, répondit Molly.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ton rendez-vous de l'autre soir. Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Mary.

\- Bien. Nous avons diner, nous avons parlé, il m'a embrassé.

Molly dit la dernière partie rapidement.

\- Il a fait quoi ?

Mary fut surprise.

\- Nous étions tous les deux un peu ivre, donc je n'ai rien dit, dit Molly.

\- Je ne vais pas fouiner. Oh, bébé pleure. Je dois y aller. Amuse- toi à Paris, dit Mary.

\- Je le ferai. Bye.

Molly raccrocha.

Le reste de la semaine de Molly consista à travailler et à faire son sac pour Paris. Sherlock ne fut pas très content quand Molly lui parla de ses vacances.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu pars ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Je pars en voyage pendant une semaine. De plus, ton accès est limité de toute façon, répondit Molly.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire parce que sinon tu vas me suivre. Maintenant, si tu m'avais laissé finir de parler, j'allais te dire que j'avais des doigts et des yeux si tu voulais faire une expérience pendant mon absence, dit Molly.

\- Bien, dit Sherlock. Mais seulement parce tu pars avec mon frère.

\- Comment diable as-tu découvert ça ?

\- C'est évident. Il s'est entiché de toi et il va à Paris la semaine prochaine. Tu ne prends jamais de congé sauf si c'est très important pour toi. Tu ne pars pas en vacances toute seule donc tu vas à Paris avec lui, frima à nouveau Sherlock.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **C'est moi ou Sherlock ressemble un peu à un ex trop collant ? Mais Mycroft ne va pas se laisser faire. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, il kidnappe Molly... ça ressemble bien à Mr. Gouvernement Britannique :D**


	7. 7 The Trip Begins

Molly fut heureuse de finalement retrouver Mycroft à l'aéroport. Elle s'endormit pendant le vol sur l'épaule de Mycroft.

\- Molly réveille toi. Nous y sommes.

Mycroft la secoua.

\- 'Ai sommeil, marmonna Molly.

Mycroft lui sourit.

\- Quelqu'un est grognon au réveil.

\- Ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, lui assura Molly.

\- Oh ! Bien. Je ne pense pas que ça serait agréable d'arriver à l'hôtel en étant grognon.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Molly.

\- Quand nous y arriverons, je te montrerai ta chambre et puis j'ai un premier meeting. Je devrais être de retour autour des sept heures et nous pourrons aller diner, dit Mycroft.

Ils avaient des chambres attenantes pour ne pas être trop loin.

\- Oki-dokie, dit Molly.

Quand Mycroft se rendit à son meeting, Molly décida d'aller nager un peu. Elle adorait nager. Elle mit son maillot de bain rose et commença à nager dans la belle piscine. Ce fut là que Mycroft la trouva quand il revint. Elle flottait les yeux clos. Sa respiration était si faible qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre. C'était une opportunité en or que Mycroft ne pouvais laisser passer. Il se glissa jusqu'au bord de la piscine et dit simplement :

\- Bonjour Molly.

Ce fut assez pour la faire sursauter et elle coula sous l'eau. Molly remonta en toussant et en crachant.

\- Mycroft Holmes, c'était méchant ! Gronda-t-elle faussement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Qu'importe, ton visage était hors de prix.

Molly sortit et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette.

\- Excuse-moi je vais me changer.

Molly était presque à la porte de la piscine quand elle entendit glisser, crier, et splash. Elle se retourna pour voir un Mycroft trempé sortir de la piscine.

\- On dirait que tu as besoin de changer de costume.

Molly riait, incontrôlable.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Molly, dit Mycroft.

\- D'où je me tiens, c'est trop drôle.

Molly vit dans ses yeux qu'il voulait se venger, donc elle s'enfuit.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent pour diner, ils étaient complètement secs.

Le deuxième jour du voyage commença de bon matin. Molly entendit un coup à la porte qui reliait sa chambre à celle de Mycroft.

\- J'dors, va-t-en, répondit Molly.

\- Mais il y a tellement de choses à faire avant que je retourne à la conférence, appela Mycroft à travers la porte.

Molly ronchonna tandis qu'elle s'élançait hors du lit. Elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver Mycroft avec un tasse de café et étonnamment habillé de façon décontractée.

\- J'ai pensé que ça t'aiderait à être un petit peu moins grognon, dit Mycroft.

Molly sourit.

\- Merci. Je serai prête dans une minute.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard dans des vêtements confortables.

\- Alors, où allons-nous ? Demanda Molly, tout excitée.

Ils passèrent la journée à prendre de nombreuses photos devant la Tour Eiffel. Certaines étaient mignonnes. Ils en prirent une où Mycroft se tenait derrière Molly avec ses bras autour de sa taille.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Paris la ville de l'amour comme le dit si bien Mary... Il faut croire que ça commence plutôt bien pour les deux tourtereaux. Finalement Sherlock n'a pas réussi à quitter le 221B Baker Street et Mrs. Hudson.**


	8. 8 Heartbreak

Après le diner Mycroft ramena Molly dans sa propre chambre d'hôtel.

\- C'était tellement amusant, dit Molly.

Mycroft s'assit à côté de Molly sur son lit.

\- Je suis d'accord. Paris est bien mieux avec toi, répondit Mycroft.

Molly se pencha et l'embrassa. D'abord il répondit, mais se recula rapidement.

\- Molly je ne peux pas faire ça, dit Mycroft.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda Molly.

\- Ça. Toi et moi.

\- Je suis désolée. Je croisais que ça te plaisait, murmura Molly.

\- Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'a pas plu mais je ne fais pas dans les sentiments, répondit Mycroft.

\- Ok, je reçois des signes contradictoires. Molly était frustrée. Je veux dire, tous les regards adorables, les gestes, le flirt. Oh oui, je vois tu ne fais pas dans les sentiments.

\- Ecoute, Molly, je pensais que c'était ce que les amis faisaient, plaida Mycroft.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu m'as embrassé ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée penser de ça ? Cria Molly.

Mycroft s'arrêta et la fixa.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui. En fait je m'en souviens. Tu crois que les amis s'embrassent comme ça ?

\- Je- Eh bien – Molly-

Mycroft ne put former aucune pensée cohérente.

\- Non. Vous les Holmes vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Tempêta Molly. Tout ce que vous faite c'est me mener en bateau, et c'est très bien ! J'en ai fini ! J'en ai marre de tomber amoureuses de personnes que je ne peux pas avoir !

Elle alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et explosa en sanglots.

Mycroft toqua à la porte le lendemain matin et ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Molly ?

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver une chambre vide à l'exception d'un petit mot.

 _Mycroft,_

 _J'ai décidé de rentrer à la maison. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Désolée je t'ai embrassé et désolée j'ai laissé mes sentiments obscurcirent mon jugement. Au revoir, Mycroft Holmes – Molly_

Molly pleura dans l'avion pendant tout le trajet du retour. Elle attrapa un taxi et se fit conduire à Baker Street où elle savait que les Watson et Sherlock seraient.

Elle toqua à la porte et Mary répondit. Elle jeta un regard au visage strié de larmes de Molly et la fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Molly que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit John.

\- Je- nous – Mycroft ! Commença Molly en sanglotant à nouveau.

A l'entente du nom de son frère, Sherlock leva les yeux. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Molly que s'est-il passé à Paris ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Nous sommes allés diner hier et ensuite je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a servi le discours « je ne fais pas dans les sentiments ». Je pensais que nous avions quelque chose. J'avais malheureusement tort.

Mary se leva d'un bond.

\- Oh je vais le –

John et Sherlock la retinrent.

\- Mary, là tout de suite ça ne va pas aider, dit John.

\- Je veux étrangler Mr. Prétentieux Sans Cœur Holmes. Tu veux que je le tue ? Demanda Mary.

Molly renifla.

\- Non. Ça va vraiment. Je vais juste rentrer à la maison maintenant.

Elle partit précipitamment.

\- Pauvre Molly, dit John. Tu ne vas pas rester planter là et ne rien faire n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Nope. J'ai juste besoin de m'en occuper sur mon temps libre, répondit Sherlock.

\- Je lutte contre l'envie de lui envoyer Mary quand il sera rentré, dit John.

\- Je la laisserai bien.

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Molly fut purement professionnel au travail. La gaieté dans ses yeux avait disparu. Elle redonna à Sherlock l'accès complet au laboratoire. Elle n'alla plus au café, et sa bonne humeur s'envola.

Sherlock s'inquiétait du comportement de son amie. Même lui ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal auparavant. Il était temps pour lui de s'en occuper une bonne fois pour toutes. Il arriva au bureau de Mycroft et entra directement.

\- Ah, mon frère, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Mycroft.

Sherlock explosa.

\- Comment oses-tu lui faire du mal ! Elle pensait que tu étais un meilleur homme que ça ! Aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse ! Maintenant c'est à peine si elle sourit !

Le visage de Mycroft s'effondra aux paroles de Sherlock.

\- Elle est vraiment si bouleversée ?

\- Oui ! Tu l'as mis en pièce ! Molly Hooper mérite tellement mieux que toi ! Elle est amoureuse de toi mais tu es trop idiot pour le voir ! Il est clair que tu l'aimes aussi mais tu laisses la peur des sentiments se mettre en travers du chemin ! Hurla Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, je-. La voix de Mycroft s'éteignit.

\- Une fois que tu auras vu à quel point tu es un idiot, je pense que tu reconsidéras tes actions.

Sherlock partit en claquant la porte.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 *** Tappe* je pensais *Tappe* que c'était *Tappe* ce que les amis faisaient *Tappe contre mon mur* Je ne sais si je dois avoir pitié ou être furieuse là tout de suite... C'est la pire de toutes les excuses que j'ai jamais entendues !**

 **Heureusement Sherlock est dans la place et il était temps qu'il remette les pendules à l'heure. Alors à votre avis ? ça a marché ou va falloir une piqure de rappel à Mycroft (parce que Mary pourrait s'en charger elle a l'air motivée là ;D)**


	9. 9 To Mend a Heart

Molly avait besoin d'une bonne tasse de café et non pas d'une triste excuse pour le café que l'hôpital proposait. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'au café dans lequel elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des semaines. Après avoir commandé sa boisson favorite, elle choisit de s'assoir à la même table qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une silhouette familière passa le pas de la porte. Molly essaya de dissimuler son visage mais il la vit.

\- Molly – Commença-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Mycroft.

Sa voix était un mélange de froideur et de peine.

\- Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr. Ce que je t'ai fait n'était pas juste et je suis désolé, dit Mycroft.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à te dire, dit Molly.

\- Molly s'il te plait écoute-moi !

Molly sortit précipitamment du café sous une pluie battante.

Mycroft attrapa son bras.

\- Molly Elizabeth Hooper, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi. J'ai été stupide de te rejeter. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai au monde pour être avec toi, dit Mycroft avec sincérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Molly.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime Molly Hooper.

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi Mycroft Holmes.

Molly attrapa les revers de la veste de Mycroft et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Ils ne firent pas attention à la pluie qui tombait sur eux. Tous les deux étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Molly se recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Mon Dieu pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait ça plus tôt ? Demanda Mycroft et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Je me posais la même question, haleta Molly.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer, la pluie commença à tomber plus fort. Ils coururent jusqu'à St Bart et ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant d'atteindre la morgue. Mycroft la tira à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les bras de Molly s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Mycroft la hissa sur la table sans arrêter le baiser.

Sherlock entra dans la morgue et sourit en les voyant.

\- Je vois que tu as appris l'expression s'embrasser et se réconcilier, mon frère, se moqua-t-il.

Molly rougit.

\- Je l'ai fait très cher frère, et c'est mémorable.

\- DONC, pour quand est le mariage ? Demanda Sherlock. Je serai le témoin pas vrai ?

\- Sherlock je suis vraiment occupé maintenant. Pourrais-tu taquiner ton frère plus tard ? Répondit Molly.

\- Bien sûr. Prenez votre temps.

Sherlock fit un clin d'œil et partit.

\- Peu importe où en étions-nous ? Demanda Molly.

\- Je crois que je sais. Mycroft l'embrassa à nouveau. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été aussi stupide.

\- Moi non plus, le taquina Molly.

\- Voudrais-tu aller diner avec moi ? Demanda Mycroft.

\- Oui, répondit Molly.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Mycroft qui a enfin réussi à faire le premier pas ;D et à Sherlock qui arrive toujours au bon moment !**


	10. 10 A Thousand Times Yes

Mycroft et Molly sortaient ensemble de depuis six mois quand Mycroft se retrouva chez son frère.

\- Ah, que puis-je faire pour toi, cher frère ? Demanda Sherlock avec son habituel sarcasme.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler d'une affaire personnelle.

Mycroft se dandina mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux demander à Molly de t'épouser, déduit Sherlock.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Mycroft.

\- Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime. Je pense que tu t'en sortiras, dit Sherlock. Je consulterais Mary Watson au sujet de la bague.

C'est comme ça que Mycroft se retrouva à faire bijouterie sur bijouterie.

\- Je suis sûr que vous la trouverez là.

\- C'est ce que vous avez dit pour les trois dernières boutiques que nous avons faites. Vous avez eu tort à chaque fois, répondit Mycroft d'un ton sec.

\- Oh. Haut les cœurs, Mr. le Grincheux, se moqua Mary.

Les yeux de Mycroft tombèrent sur la bague parfaite.

\- Il semblerait, Mrs. Watson, que je l'ai trouvée, dit Mycroft.

\- Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit, jubila Mary.

Mycroft acheta la bague. Maintenant venait la partie difficile. Lui demander.

Molly était prête pour son rendez-vous avec Mycroft. Les six derniers mois avaient été fabuleux. Mycroft sembla nerveux au sujet de quelque chose tout au long du diner.

\- Mycroft est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit Molly.

\- Oh, oui. Tout va bien, répondit Mycroft.

\- Bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on soit espionné par un tueur en série.

La blague de Molly tomba à l'eau.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Mycroft.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Mycroft s'éclaircisse la gorge.

\- Molly, nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans, et au cours de ces trois années j'aime à penser que nous sommes devenus proches. Je me suis retrouvé à apprécier les moments que nous passons ensemble. Je t'aime Molly Hooper. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Molly haleta et des larmes humidifièrent ses yeux.

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui, dit-elle.

Mycroft glissa une magnifique bague en diamant à son doigt.

\- Elle est parfaite, dit Molly.

\- Je suis content que tu l'aimes. J'ai dû endurer une séance shopping avec Mrs. Watson, dit Mycroft avec une grimace.

\- Aw, pauvre bébé. Molly l'embrassa. Je suis désolée que tu ais dû passer par là.

Molly appela Mary et John quand elle fut rentrée chez elle.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Mycroft m'a demandé en mariage, se réjouit Molly.

\- Wow ! ça c'est un scoop, dit Mary.

\- Je sais que tu étais au courant. C'était plus pour John, répondit Molly.

\- Félicitations, dit John.

\- Était-ce une demande romantique ? S'enquit Mary.

\- Pour mes critères, oui, répondit Molly.

\- Ecoute, on doit y aller, mais je viendrai au labo demain, dit Mary.

\- Très bien, bye.

Molly raccrocha.

Elle travaillait quand Mary arriva avec Louise et une pile de magasines.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda Molly.

\- C'est un bébé et ce sont des magasines de mariage, répondit Mary.

\- Doucement. Je me suis seulement fiancé hier soir. On a du temps, dit Molly.

\- Y as-tu réfléchi ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Molly enleva ses gants et prit Louise.

\- Aucune date à l'esprit ? Mary s'enquit.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose au printemps mais ça dépend de l'emploi du temps de Mycroft, répondit Molly.

\- Un mariage au printemps. Comme c'est romantique, soupira Mary.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur, dit Molly.

Mary poussa un cri perçant et enlaça Molly. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose.

\- Je vais devoir remonter l'allée avec Sherlock ! Mon pire cauchemar va devenir réalité.

\- Je suis sûre que tu peux faire un effort pour une journée, rit Molly.

\- Pour toi, je souffrirai, répondit Mary.

Mycroft entra dans la morgue.

\- Bonjour ma chère, dit-il.

Molly l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit Molly. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Je cherchais mon frère, répondit Mycroft.

Molly fit la moue.

\- Je vois ce que c'est.

Mycroft sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir.

\- Sherlock sera là d'un moment à l'autre. Il vient vérifier son expérience.

Comme si c'était le moment, le détective débarqua.

\- Justement la personne que je cherchais, dit Mycroft.

\- Que veux-tu cher frère ? Sherlock vit la bague au doigt de Molly. Ah tu as demandé Molly en mariage et maintenant tu vas me demander d'être ton témoin ce que j'accepte volontiers. Au vu du regard d'excitation sur le visage de Mrs. Watson, Molly lui a déjà demandée d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Bien joué, mon frère.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

Molly sourit à ses amis et à son fiancé. Ce sera un mariage que personne n'oubliera.

 **~THE END ~**

 **Tadam! Ils y sont enfin arrivés ! J'ai besoin de recontacter l'auteur mais il devrait y avoir une suite de quelques chapitres sur le mariage...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire toute mignonne autant que moi!**

 **###############**

 **Ladies & Gentlemen,**

 **Je dois rappeler que tout le mérite revient à** **JimMoriarty'sGirl**. **Je remercie tous ceux/** toutes **celles qui ont lus cette fiction et particulièrement ceux/ celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser de petits voire de très gros commentaires ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça donne envie de continuer de traduire quand on reçoit ça !**

 **Comme je le disais dans mon petit mot de la fin je vais sûrement traduire la suite concernant le mariage (un peu de patience).**

 **Merci encore mille fois ! C'est grâce à vous que cette traduction est arrivée à son terme !**

 **Gros bisous xxxxxx**

 **S.**


End file.
